


Going to Plan

by zicovian



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicovian/pseuds/zicovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto catches Sasuke cheating and leaves him.  What he doesn't realise is that Sasuke has been put under a spell, and one that only he could break.<br/>(Chaptered )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Plan

The world was a mysterious place. No one really knows what happens until it happens. Well Uzumaki Naruto knew that much. He never knew he would end up with his rival, bully Sasuke Uchiha. It happened spontaneously. Him arriving late and both of them having to work on a project together. At first Naruto remembered fondly at the impatience of his partner and at his brashness. But they had worked together well almost a little too well. That night Naruto had given Sasuke a good night kiss and quickly left before seeing the black haired males reaction. He didn’t think he would be able to face him again if he did.

The next couple days Sasuke acted normal before asking him out which Naruto happily accepted. That happened more then 5 years ago and Narutos still felt that love that they had, as if it was fresh and new. But recently Sasuke has become cold and distant.

“Sasuke,” Naruto called.

No reply was given and of  course he wasn’t surprised. He never heard him call his name. Naruto got up and walked to Sasuke’s study and froze. He heard moans two sets of them rolling off each other. Was.. Was Sasuke watching porn? No he couldn’t, he wasn’t the one to do that.

So did that mean he was cheating? Naruto shook his head. Of course not. Just open the door and see what is going on.

Naruto quietly opened the door and his eyes widened even more. Sasuke was riding a long black haired male, nearly as pale as he was. Sasuke moaned his name as he rolled his hips.

Naruto let out an audible gasp and the long haired male looked at him and smirked. Naruto felt his heart pang and he shut the door quickly. No this couldn’t be happening. Sasuke wasn’t a cheat he wasn’t. But Naruto had seen him with his own eyes, seen him making love with another man.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke laid down on the long haired males chest his breath heavy.

“Naruto,” he murmured.

The long haired male grinned, this was all going to plan.


End file.
